The New World, Part 3: The Final Battle
by Sam Hikari
Summary: The new Reality, made from the "Reality Changer", was formed. Whether that is a good or bad thing is yet to be seen. Chapter 3 redone!
1. Into the New Reality

This is a RE-DO of part 3's prolog.

----

Lan felt like it had been hours since he had activated the strange device given to him earlier, and still, all he could see was white. _'Perhaps...Iris lied about that thing changing realities...' _He thought, sighing. He was just about to lose hope when the light faded away, and he heard a voice. ".....ake up!!.....X!!!!"

_'That sounds like Mega_...." "....Mega....?" Lan asked cautiously as the light changed to black. Then, an image appeared in front of him, and a man with long, blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes was above him.

The man looked at him for a second. "Thank goodness you're awake! We were worried to death when we saw what that maverick had done to you! Wait....Who's Mega...? My name is Zero, remember, X? Or did you lose your memory files?" Now, it was Lan's turn to stare. "Memory...files?"

"Yes, Memory files...you really did lose them." The man, called Zero said wih a sigh. "...ok, 'Zero', I don't know what you're thinking, but I can't have memory files, I'm human."

Zero blinked, then stated to laugh. " Human? You're a reploid, you idiot. Now stop playing around." Lan looked as if he'd been shot. "...Give me a mirror." He demanded.

Zero seemed confused, but handed him a small pocket mirror. As Lan looked into it, his eyes became as wide as saucers. He now had green eyes, like Mega's, except lighter in color, and his hair was a deep brown. He looked older as well, closer to 15 than his orignal age, 12.

He was about to say something, when a voice chimed in his head. Saying:

---

Name: X

Original Creator: Dr. Thomas Light

Original Creation Year: 19XX

Weapon: X-Buster.

Armor: Shadow Armor

Hunter Class: B

---

After it stopped, he swallowed hard. _'I guess that means I'm a reploid in this reality....I'll just have to play it casually for now. Maybe I'll find out what happened to everyone else....including Duo.' _

For the first time, he checked his surroundings. It seemed to be a type of medical room. He inwardly shuddered. "....Zero? Can we get out of here?"

Zero blinked. "....Are you sure? You were hurt pretty badly...." "I'm sure," Lan replied, getting up. Zero sighed. "Lifesavor's going to kill me for this...." He muttered, then shook his head.

"Fine, let's go. Who knows, it might help you to gain a few memories back." After making that statement, Zero walked forward, and a door that Lan had not noticed opened. Zero went through it, an made a turn to the right.

Fists clenched, Lan followed after him. '_...Everyone...Where ever you all are...I'll find you....and then we can finally stop Duo.....once and for all!' _

_----_

I really hope this was better than before, since that was the point of redoing it. Please review to tell me if it was or wasnt. ^^"


	2. Finding the Teammates

A few hours had passed, and Lan had become quite used to his surroundings. He was currently in the training room. As he shot down the final computer-generated mavericks with his new equipped X-buster, he sighed. _'I_ _was hoping that at least _someone_ would be one of my friends....' _He thought.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Lan," A voice called from behind. Lan was startled, and turned around, aiming his weapon at the person who had showed up. After recognizing the face, he lowered and deactivated it, eyes wide. "....Iris?"

She nodded. "I changed a few things around, so I can have a physical body here...I won't live long though.....only to give you this," She stated, firing a white blast at him. The white seemed to disappear as it hit him. He gave her a puzzled look. "That will allow you to see who your friends are....almost all of them are on here," She concluded, and before Lan could say anything more, she was gone.

----

Lan was now walking around the empty halls, exploring. Well....he had been exploring. Until he became lost. "Next time, I'll remembern to get a map..." He muttered sarcastically, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Ah!" A girl's voice screeched as Lan felt himself bump into something. "Oh," He started, looking up. "I'm sorry about that..." He trailed off as he saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes in front of him. She looked around his age. However, it was not that that had shocked him. He saw a familiar face as well....

"Maylu..." He said, his mind blank. He scolded himself after he snapped out of his small trance, noticing that the girl was staring at him. "I'm sorry about that. I must have-"

"Lan!" The girl cried, hugging him tightly. "You remember....?" He asked, confused and happy at the same time. She looked up at him as he pulled out of the embrace and stood up, offering his hand to help her. She took it graciously.

"I didn't until you said my name," She said, a warm, friendly smile on her face. "....I'm so glad that you're ok." She said and she hugged him again. Lan shook his head in disbelief.

"That _I'm _ok? _You_ were dead, not me," He said, though in a kind way. Maylu merely laughed. "...One more thing...." Lan started, and she listened intently. "Do you know your way around here? I'm kinda lost..." He seemed to be begging her for help.

Maylu smiled. "Yes, I do. And I'd be glad to help you out. However...when we're around people in the base, only call me Alia," She told him in a hushed tone.

Lan nodded. "Ok, 'Alia'. I'm known as X." She 'hm'ed as a way of saying 'yes', and they both walked forward through the halls.

----

Maylu had shown Lan the entire building, and he was fairly certain he wouldn't get lost again, thanks to her guidance. He had been called down into his team's own 'lounge' earlier. After a plan to meet each other later, He and Maylu went their separate ways in the building. He was currently waiting in the 'lounge'.

"No one's even coming," He said to himself, scanning the room. Not a soul was in there except his own. "I was pranked, probably." "You were not, X." The new voice caused him to flinch. He recognized the voice instantly, though.

"Oh really, Zero? Then why have I been waiting here, _alone_, in an empty room?" He asked, slightly irritated. He turned to face him. Scanning his face for a second, Lan smirked. "I knew it."

Zero blinked. "Knew what?" Lan stood up and walked over to him, so that only inches separated the two. The very same smirk was on his face as he drawlingly spoke. "That you're Mega...better known as Hub."

Zero stared at him for a long, lingering moment. He finally managed to speak. "....How do you know that name...? Who are you...?" Lan's smirk changed into a kind smile.

"You don't remember your own brother?" Zero's eyes widened, but after a second, he returned the smile. "Lan....you're ok. Thank goodness," He let out a sigh of relief. Lan laughed.

"You were worried? C'mon! You know how tough I am. I'm fine." Zero shook his head, crossing his arms. "That's my line," He semi-pouted. They both let out a good laugh and talked for a little while longer. After Zero left the room, Lan sat in the lounge for a few moments, contemplating about how they were going to stop the one who had tested their limits from the start....

"Duo..."

---

A man with red eyes was sitting in a kind of throne in an unknown place. His face was filled with scars, and his scowl never faltered. Gripping the edges, he glaredn into nothingness.

"You think you have the advantage, Human. But it is the other way around....Isn't that right, Roll, Protoman?" He said, turning his head to a dark version of Protoman and Roll.

(A/N: Picture how Protoman looked in axess after he was given the dark chip, and for Roll, picture evil empress Roll from season 1). "Yes sir Duo..." They said in unison, wicked smiles on their faces.

-----

Morning had come, and Lan, Mega, and Maylu had come into the dining area. Maylu and Mega were shocked to see each other, but in no time, they were acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey," Mega broke in after a while. "Where do you think the others are, like Chaud, Jet, and Roll?" He whispered. Lan shrugged. "They could be anywhere. I reckon we'll find them though. It-"

A loud siren cut Him off. "We have mavericks in the base, I repeat, Mavericks are inside of the base!" A voice from the siren screeched. Lan, Maylu, and Mega nodded to each other, and each went in a different direction.

-----

Lan was now far from where he had been, and getting farther by the second. Screams, sirens, and bright lights filled the building, and every once in a while, you'd see a reploid body. He eventually stopped where a maverick was about to slice someone's throat.

"Stop and turn around!" He yelled, aiming his buster at the maverick. He was growling, until he saw who the maverick was........

"Jet?!"

-------

This concludes chapter one of the final part of my trilogy: The New World. Anyone who wants to have an oc placed in, or just want to give feedback, please review or PM me.


	3. No title can really descibe this chapter

_Ok!_

Personally, I hated how I did the chapter, and i'm redoing it. Mainly for two reasons:

-When Lan and Protoman were in battle, I should have made it more lengthy, not just cut to the point.

-I personally blame myself for even ATTEMPTING to make this story with couples. The epilogue might have a few pairings though....

wait, I wasn't supposed to mention that! -_-

....Anyways, on with the Redo!

---

Lan faced a true horror, that one should only see in their worst nightmares: his own comrad had joined his enemy. If front of him was Protoman, covered in blood. A sick, twisted feeling welled up inside of him as he stared in complete and utter former comrad smiled darkly.

"If you aren't going to make a move...I will!" Within seconds, the being was charging towards Lan, a faint red blur left behind him as he made his way over. Lan acted by instinct, immediately making a defensive arm block and moving into a firm stance.

This helped him little, though, as thin metal and oil could never block a sword. He screamed in agony as Protoman's sword cut deep into his right arms, specifically the left one, due to his aim.

Lan pulled his arms out of the defensive block and made a swing at Protoman. Its force wasn't hard enough to make a defeating blow, but it did cause him to stagger back. Lan took this opportunity to try and steal his sword. However, he failed miserably.

Instead of getting the sword, he got a clean blow to the face, much like the one he had dealt to the dark being a while ago. This blow happened to be a lot more forceful, though.

Lan was sent backward, and, unfortunately fell on his left arm. As he shakily stood up, the damage to it was beyond noticeable. It dangled from its joint, only a few cords connecting it. Besides that, let along a few scrapes and scratches, he was fine. '_Shoot! There's no way I'll be using the X-buster if my arms like this...Unless I can get to his sword...I don't stand a chance' _He thought to himself.

Protoman had less severe injuries, but they were nothing to laugh about. He had received a few cut from other opponents previously, including the one he was facing now.

"Protoman....no.....Jet, please stop this! We're friends, remember?" Lan pleaded, not wanting to hurt him in the least, but his eyes showing he would if he had to.

His enemy merely scoffed. "Friends? There is no need for me to have _friends. _However...there is a need for me to kill you, Lan!" He glowered, charging at the boy once frowned. _'I didn't want to have to do this...but...I have to stop him. Even if it means..._' He didn't finish the thought.

Then, something that neither had expected happened. A light enveloped Lan, causing Protoman to his silently at it. As the light disappeared, Lan was no longer a reploid, but human. The same as he had been before all of this had started.

Wide eyed, he looked himself over. "How...?" He asked, his voice slightly wavering. Even his opponent stayed still for a moment, puzzled by the scene. Both recovered from their daze quickly.

This time, Lan was first to take action. He charged towards his target, forming a long band on data in his hand, making it larger with every step. Protoman caught on to what he was doing and started to form a dark aura around his own sword, picking up the pace towards Lan. Both clashed in the centre as they met, the energy from both attacks making a large, white, electric ball. Slowly, the ball grew in size, engulfing the two.

-(I know this scene is familiar to a certain scene from a certain cartoon, so if you wanna say anything about that.....can it.)-

The ball faded away slowly, revealing the two fighters, on the ground unconscious. Protoman was on his back, opposite to Lan. Slowly, a dark aura lifted from him and disappeared, and he reverted back to his original appearance. The two lay there in peace as the havok reaked around them. Slowly, a firgure wearing a large, black cloth walked up to them, lifting them onto his shoulders and walking away slowly....

----

More than a few feet away from the fight's area, Mega was having just as bad of a time. All he had seen so far was bodies, bodies, and more bodies. Getting more solem with each step he took, he stopped for a moment to check his surroundings one more time. Feeling something very wrog, he turned around. With a shocked expression, he barely dodged a ball of energy comming his way. He glared into the non lit part of the hallway.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!!" He growled. He instantly changed moods when he saw who it was, though. "Roll!" He called. She smiled sadistically at him. "Ah, I finally found you....now I can complete my mission."

"What are you talking about?! What Mission!? Tell me!" Mega demanded. She walked up to him, the smile never faltering. Mega was to terrified to move.

"My mission....." She whispered in his ear, causing him to feel a chill run up his spine. "is to kill you..." In an instant, Mega was behind her. Her eyes widened, and it was now his turn to smile.

"Like I'd let you do that." He said, jokingly. However, something was different.....he sounded more cold...more evil. Roll turned around to face Mega. He no longer looked like Zero...more like Mega with his armor on, the armor he had before the realities had changed...except it was green. His eyes showed no light in them.

"If anyone's going to die today.....it's you."

----

I couldn't help it. I hope this was better, and also, I wanted to make Saito_bat look 10 times more awesome, and the only way you can do that, is if he's evil...well, not really. _ Anyways, I will have the next chapter out by thursday, at the latest.


	4. It's time to finish this

This is THE final chapter to this story folks. That's right, I'm actually finishing this..and...If you DIDN'T look at the improved chapter 3, you better now, or you won't get the first part of the chapter.

And..THANK YOU for actually reading this...um....not good story. _ Darn K+ rating.

_--_

_"If anyone's going to die today.....it's you."_

----

Roll was slightly anxious, but she hid it under a mask of stone. "We'll see about that." She raised her hand, about to make a strike at him with the whip. "Be prepared to!-" She was cut off as he lifted her up by the throat. He slowly closed his hand around it, crushing it little by little. If she hadn't been terrified before, she was now.

"Mega.....please....don't..." She barely worded out before he cut off all breathing functions. She struggled to break free for 1 minute....after that, she ceased to move. Having finished his deed, he threw her to the ground. _'I hated having to kill her....but...she wasn't the true Roll......At least I know the truth now....' _He thought, frowning. _'I have to find Lan and tell him what's _really_ been going on here._' With that, he ran down the halls once again.

Surprisingly, Roll's body disappeared, fading away.....

----

(10 minutes later)

Lan slowly opened his eyes. He was in the cafeteria, where he had been before the attack had started. "Who...brought me here...?" He wondered aloud.

"I did, Lan." A familiar voice said. Lan turned to face Maylu _and_Mega. Both were in their old forms. "Maylu...Hu-" "Lan...that's not who we are." Mega broke in, causing Maylu to give him a look.

Lan did the same thing. "What are you talking about??" Mega sighed. "Lan...this isn't real." The words struck him like a bullet. "Stop talking nonsense! This _is_ real!"

(1)"It's not...It hasn't been since you and your friends had...tried to 'teleport' to Duo's whereabouts. Duo put you in a sort of trance, and put the others in his prison. Simply put, for the past 3 weeks, you've been in a world made by Duo himself to keep you out cold. I only know because I..tapped into the part of me that was linked to him." He concluded.

Lan stared at him for a moment. "Prove it to me." Mega walked up to him. Sighing, he lifted his arm and put it on his shoulder. It went right through Lan.

Lan's eyes went wide. Mega smiled sadly. "See? I told you." Lan looked down. "Alright....so this is all fake.......but the question is, how do I get out...?"

Mega smiled as he began to disappear. "You already are getting out Lan...all you had to do was realise it was fake. By the way...there's one more thing I need to tell you. Duo knows you've found a way out, but, making _this _caused him to weaken tremendously...if you try....you'll be able to stop him......" He finished as Lan's vision became black.

------

Re opening his eyes, he found himself in a cell.

"He's awake!!!!" A voice yelled from across the room. He looked in that direction groggily. "Everyone...." Looking around his cell, he carefully cut himself free from it using data.

Walking over to the cell across from him, he saw his friends strapped into the wall, except for (2)Hub who had broken free, and was trying to break through the bars.

Lan smiled. "I'm back." Cutting away the cell, and getting everyone out, he made his way down the hall. _'Duo's this way...I can feel him.' _He thought.

"Come, my friends....it's time to end this." Lan pulled out his sword (which amazingly he still had.), and ran forward, his group close behind.

----

Duo waited patiently, already knowing that his enemies had escaped. He was weak due to keeping hat trance up, but he could still fight. He was NOT ready to lose.

He smirked as The group entered the room. "I'm guessing you're ready to fight?" He stated, getting up from his throne. Lan nodded. Duo smirked even wider as a wall separated Lan from his team. Turning around, he looked at them, then glared at Duo. "One on one...." He mumbled, raising his sword.

Duo raised an amount of dark energy up from the ground, while Lan gathered up Light energy from the air. Both let it go simaltaneously, and the two made an explosion. Lan took this oppurtunity to run along the side of it and send his sword towards Duo.

Duo blocked it with his own sword, laughing. "You think THAT will-" Lan cut him off by rasing his hand and putting it on Duo's forehead, still holding the sword with his other. Duo caught on and did the same thing. Lan and Duo both sent electrifying amounts of energy into each other's minds, Duo sending dark, while Lan sent in light. The energy formed around them, preventing sight of as to what was going on.

---

"Lan!!!" Hub schreeched, pounding at the wall, his eyes shut tightly. "Look!" Maylu said, pointing at the scene. Everyone looked in her direction and saw.....

------

Duo was on the ground, motionless and cold. Lan stood in his spot shakily, staring down at him. "It's.....over...." He whispered as the wall separating him from the others collapsed. Everyone ran to him. "Is it-?!" Chaud exclaimed. Lan nodded.

"No.....I can't be....defeated...I'm....." A voice cut in, and everyone looked down. Duo was staring at them, his body said not a word as the body completely vanished from sight.

The group stayed in silence for a little while, then half of the group cheered, overjoyed. Maylu hugged Lan tightly, smiling. Lan smiled back as Maylu let go and joined the rest of the group. Lan frowned, noticing that Hub hadn't joined in.

Lan blinked. "What's wrong?" Hub flinched in surprise. "....it's nothing....I'm just...a little sad is all." "Why?" "The only reason this group was together was because we were trying to stop Duo...does that mean we're going to split up??" Everyone, hearing this, stopped what they were doing.

Were they going to separate??

Lan shook his head. "No....if we were only comrades, that would be the thing to do...but we're not just comrades, we're friends...." Lan stopped for a moment, remembering something. "Hey...if _that_ was fake...wouldn't that mean the reality changer still hasn't been used?" He asked quietly.

Pulling the object out of his pocket, the group stared at him. "Maybe....this could bring everyone back. Mom, Dad,...everything." The group remained silent.

Hub finally spoke up. "If...you think that it'll work, I'm fot it." One by one, the group nodded, and Lan smiled. "If this fails....I just wat to let you all know...I was proud to fight with you all." He stated softly, then the object glowed, surrounding everyone. Slowly, everything went with them.

-----

Lan was _again_ in a bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. "Lan, Hub, get down here! You don't want to be late for your first day back to school!" A familiar voice called, causing Lan to shoot out of bed.

_'That could only be...' _Lan shook his head and ran downstairs. Hub was staring at the scene wide eyed, and Lan was soon to follow. "Mom....Dad..." Hub smiled wide at Lan, as if to say, "It worked". Lan returned the smile, and both boys sat at the table, where there parents were.

_'Life's_..._back to what it should be.'_

_-----_

In an unknown area, dark figures were in a center, one man in front of thousands. "With this army......_I_ _WILL_ _RULE!!" _He yelled. The army brok into cheers. "SIGMA! SIGMA! SIGMA!"

-----

The end? :P

And please, review my worthless crap. (There! I said it! Take THAT K+ rating!) 


End file.
